<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thinking of You by RamenDelightful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438466">Thinking of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenDelightful/pseuds/RamenDelightful'>RamenDelightful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Switching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenDelightful/pseuds/RamenDelightful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi gets back from a mission early and plans to surprise Naruto with dinner when he comes home, but when he gets there he's surprised to find Naruto still in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thinking of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo I was having a hard time focusing in December and I made the mistake of starting 4+ fics at once with the plan being to jump around between them all and write them simultaneously. Which kind of worked but it's why there might be another fic posted after this before I manage to finish the second chapter of 'Say My Name.' </p>
<p>Also I wrote this with fanart from before the manga ended with both of them as Jonin in mind, so like 18-19yr old Naruto. But since it's vague enough to also be seen as the canon timeline with Naruto as under 18 I added the underage tag just to be safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi’s already walking up to Naruto’s bedroom window, bags of groceries in hand, when he remembers that the blond’s not home to let him inside. </p>
<p>Fortunately, as he gets closer, he’s relieved to see that Naruto’s habit of leaving the window unlocked for him seems to be just as hard to break as his own of taking the path up the side of the building; he’s about to reach out to open it when movement from the other side of the glass stops him.</p>
<p>Tsunade told him when he’d turned in his mission report earlier, that Naruto had been going a bit stir crazy with no other out of village missions available while he’d been gone. Kakashi had assumed that meant the blond had been hanging around the Hokage tower to pester her for better missions. Normally when that didn’t work, Naruto would head to the training grounds or try and busy himself elsewhere in the village for most of the day. </p>
<p>So Kakashi’s more than a little surprised to find that not only is Naruto home, but he’s still in bed. </p>
<p>Naruto’s back’s to the window, sheets shoved down past his waist, revealing tanned skin and how his side rises and falls shakily. Kakashi’s worried for a moment, then there’s a sound, muffled by the glass between them, but clear enough that it immediately dismisses any thoughts he had about Naruto being in bed because he’s sick. </p>
<p>It takes a moment for his eye to adjust to the dimly lit room, but now that he’s looking for it, he can see how the arm thrown over Naruto’s hip is steadily moving and how his boxers are tangled around his thighs with the rest of the bedding. Something he’d also missed at first glance is how Naruto’s got the pillow he’d made in Kakashi’s likeness pressed against his front, practically rutting against it as he continues to stroke himself. </p>
<p>Kakashi had tried to convince him to throw the pillow out several times in the past, to which Naruto had adamantly refused, and now he can't help but wonder if maybe this was why. </p>
<p>He’s pulled from his thoughts by another sound from within the bedroom, loud enough this time that Kakashi recognizes it as his name. Hearing Naruto say his name isn’t surprising, it still sends a jolt of warmth to his gut. He knows he should head back towards the front door and knock so Naruto has a second to cover up, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about what exactly the teen’s doing that’s got him saying his name like <em>that.</em></p>
<p>The next time Naruto calls out his name it’s cut off as he buries his face into the rough material of the flak jacket wrapped around the pillow. Unlike the rest of the plush, the jacket looks new, making the dull military green appear bright compared to the faded navy and gray. Kakashi’s eyes linger on the article of clothing for a moment, before the reason <em>why</em> the jacket looks so unfitting on the pillow hits him. </p>
<p>It’s his jacket. </p>
<p>The realization has his pulse racing as he leans closer to the window, attempting to see more of what Naruto’s doing; nearly dropping the bags in his arms when the blond gasps and curls against the pillow suddenly, revealing a single crudely stitched eye. Despite it’s half-lidded expression, the pillow somehow manages to look judgemental, quickly reminding Kakashi how this could look to anyone passing by. </p>
<p>Before he can think better of it, he’s opening the window and silently jumping down into the room. “Maa, I see you’ve replaced me.” </p>
<p>Naruto jumps at the sound of his voice, eyes wide and face flushed as he rushes to turn to face him; nearly falling off the bed in the process. </p>
<p>“Kakashi-Sensei?! It’s not what it—I mean it <em>is</em> but uh—“ Naruto stammers, pausing mid-excuse as a grin spreads across his face. “You’re back!” </p>
<p>Kakashi can’t help but return the smile as he carefully sets down the bags of groceries on the floor. “Yup, the mission wrapped up quicker than expected and I <em>thought</em> I’d surprise you with dinner tonight, but I can see you’re in the middle of something.” </p>
<p>He lets his eye trail over the sight in front of him before leaning against the wall, arms crossed and staring back at the blond expectantly. “Well, don't let me stop you.”</p>
<p>It takes a minute for the words to sink in but Naruto’s face turns a brilliant red when he catches onto what he’s implying. </p>
<p>“Wha—with you <em>here?</em>” Naruto sputters, quickly covering himself with the pillow as the Jonin’s gaze lingers between his haphazardly spread legs.</p>
<p>“Mhnm, you were picturing me touching you anyway right?”</p>
<p>“T-that’s different! Besides you’re...ya know, here now so…” Naruto mumbles, face partially buried in the gray fabric of the pillow’s hair as he pats the bed beside him invitingly.</p>
<p>“I am,” Kakashi doesn't move from his spot on the wall, making sure to catch Naruto’s eyes before he continues, “but I want to see what you do when I’m <em>not.</em>”</p>
<p>“Pervert.” Naruto grumbles, chucking the pillow-Kakashi at him and looking displeased when he easily catches it. </p>
<p>Despite the insult, Naruto still lays back against the bed with a huff, looking anywhere but at Kakashi as tanned fingers wrap around his lube covered cock. Unlike earlier, Kakashi has a clear view of Naruto’s face now, as well as how his palm slowly slides up and down his length; hips already fidgeting impatiently as he refuses to speed up, making it clear that he’s back to picturing Kakashi’s hands on him instead of his own. Naruto’s fist closes over the head of his cock on the next upstroke, forcing a whine out of him as sticky precome is smeared across his fingers.</p>
<p>However, the sound’s muffled, and when he looks back up to Naruto’s face, the teen’s got a hand clasped over his mouth. </p>
<p>“Hm, you didn’t seem to care about being quiet earlier. I could hear you from outside, you know.” Kakashi points out casually from his spot against the wall. </p>
<p>Naruto pants around the fingers still resting against his face as he turns his head to look at Kakashi, eyelids heavy as he tries to process the words. “S-Shit, really? Wait, how long were you—?”</p>
<p>“Long enough,” Kakashi lets the words rumble out of him, watching as they have Naruto biting back another moan, “couldn’t wait for me to get back, huh?”</p>
<p>“You were supposed to be gone another week.” Naruto groans, eyes fluttering shut as he lets the rough pads of his fingers tease at the sensitive underside of his dick. </p>
<p>“No, I mean if I asked you to wait to touch yourself until I got back, would you?” Kakashi asks, watching intently as Naruto’s hips buck up into his hand against his will, arm quickly thrown over his face to try and cover the flush that rises to his cheeks as the idea of waiting <em>weeks</em> to be touched sinks in.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck,</em> don’t just say shit like that out of no where!” </p>
<p>“That’s not an answer, Naruto.”</p>
<p>“Fine, y-yeah.” Naruto says shakily, face still hidden behind his arm while the hand on his cock pauses as if to prove a point. “I’d wait...if you uh, asked me to.” </p>
<p>He’d really just been teasing the blond in an attempt to keep him from covering his mouth, so the answer’s surprising to say the least. If anything he’d expected Naruto to call him a pervert again and change the subject. He’d been out of the village for two weeks, but they’d expected the mission to take three. Naruto knows this, but is still agreeing to wait for him if Kakashi asks him to. It’s that combined with how Naruto’s hand is still resting at the base of his cock, like he’s waiting for permission to continue, that has Kakashi pushing off the wall and moving towards the bed. </p>
<p>“Come here.” </p>
<p>Startled blue eyes meet his as Kakashi sits down on the edge of the mattress and motions for the blond to come closer. Naruto quickly catches on to what the other man wants, shuffling over and sitting in his lap while looking at Kakashi like he’s confused why the Jonin’s still fully dressed. </p>
<p>Smooth leather catches on sweat slicked skin as Kakashi pulls Naruto closer until he’s almost flush against him. “Show me what you were doing earlier.” </p>
<p>It’s then that the new position seems to click for Naruto. It’s almost exactly how he’d been before Kakashi had interrupted him, but Kakashi’s asking him to do it with the real thing pressed against him now, not just his jacket. Something Naruto’s all too eager to comply with as he buries his face into the Jonin’s shoulder, and starts to steadily pump his cock between them.</p>
<p>Even with his mask still covering his nose, the scent of sun and salt is almost overwhelming with Naruto this close. Normally it had a calming effect on him, but the heavy waves of arousal also coming off the teen have him feeling restless instead.</p>
<p>“Are you still picturing me touching you?” </p>
<p><em>“Yeah.”</em> Naruto sighs shakily, leaning heavily against him as his hips twitch into his hand, desperate for more contact.</p>
<p>“Good,” Kakashi hums, letting his hands travel lower to knead at the blond’s backside, “though I think I’d be doing a bit more than jerking you off.” </p>
<p>Naruto’s breath hitches as Kakashi’s fingers wander further; thumb pressing against the tight ring of muscle. He’s not sure where Naruto tossed the bottle of lube he’d used on himself earlier, so he only teases at the blond’s entrance, swirling the pad of his finger around it and occasionally applying pressure. The lack of lube doesn't seem to deter Naruto from trying to force the digit inside as he rocks back against it, whining in frustration when Kakashi refuses to let him. </p>
<p>“Did you do this while I was gone too?”</p>
<p>Naruto nods unsteadily into the collar of his jacket, seemingly unable to get any words out as the man continues to tease him. Kakashi swears he feels teeth in his shoulder with how harshly Naruto bites down into the flak jacket to try and muffle the moan that shakes him, as the Jonin’s fingers start to massage at the soft skin between where his thumb’s still pressed against him and the blond’s balls.</p>
<p><em>“Hng, Sensei I’m—“</em> A sticky mixture of precome and lube smear across Kakashi’s midsection as Naruto presses closer; hips mindlessly rutting into the tight grip around his dick. Kakashi’s hands move with him, refusing to let up as Naruto clings to his jacket. Free hand pulling and tearing at worn canvas as Naruto shouts his name, painting the Jonin’s flak jacket with thick streaks of cum.</p>
<p>When Naruto pulls away his eyes flicker between Kakashi’s and the mess covering the man’s jacket. “Uh, sorry about uh...yeah.” He says, grinning lopsidedly as he runs his clean hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“Hm, good thing I have a spare here.” Kakashi drawls, pointedly looking at the discarded pillow on the floor.</p>
<p>Naruto follows Kakashi’s gaze over his shoulder, cheeks flushing when he realizes that the borrowed jacket hadn’t gone unnoticed like he’d hoped.</p>
<p>“Shut up, you’re not exactly a saint either, ya know.” Naruto grumbles, slouching as he rests his hands on the Jonin’s thighs; seemingly uncaring as his still cum covered hand stains the navy material. “It’s been weeks, you can’t tell me you didn’t do the same thing.” </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, bringing your clothes with me on a dangerous mission to masturbate to didn’t cross my mind.” Kakashi says, unable to keep the smirk off his face as Naruto bristles at the implication.</p>
<p>“<em>I didn’t</em>—you left it—ugh, <em>jerk</em>, you know what I mean.” Naruto huffs, quickly giving up on defending himself in favor of leveling Kakashi with a glare.</p>
<p>“Maa, some of us have self control, Naruto.” </p>
<p>“Tch, yeah right.” Naruto palms at the bulge in the Jonin’s pants as if to prove a point, looking far too pleased when Kakashi barely manages to stifle a groan at the sudden contact. </p>
<p>Kakashi can’t stop himself from pressing into the touch when Naruto repeats the action. He’d been hard since he’d entered the room; the artificial smell of the brand of lube the teen bought muddled in with the heavy scent of arousal had his body reacting before he could think about it. Watching Naruto from the window beforehand hadn’t exactly helped either, but something about the teen’s scent being so heavy in the small room after he’d been away from him for so long had Kakashi feeling almost dizzy. If it hadn’t been for the mask covering his face he’s not sure he would have been able to stop himself from pressing the blond into the mattress.</p>
<p>Kakashi’s pulled from his thoughts as warm hands shove him back into the bed, almost like Naruto had been reading his thoughts; but he’s the one being held down by a firm weight on top of him this time, as Naruto hurriedly yanks his pants and underwear as far down his thighs as he can without getting off of him. Blue eyes shine down at him knowingly as Naruto uses the hand that’s still slick with his own cum to lube up Kakashi’s cock and the Jonin bites down on a moan. </p>
<p>However, that’s all Naruto does before pulling away and wiping the hand clean on Kakashi’s bare thigh. The blond takes a moment to appreciate how disheveled the Jonin already looks, laid out under him, dick flushed and pressing against his stomach. Then his eyes land on the mask still covering Kakashi’s face and his expression sours. “How is it easier to get into your pants than it is to get you to take this thing off?”</p>
<p>Tan fingers contrast against pale skin as they hook under the navy material, gently pulling it down around his neck. They stay there as Naruto leans in, smiling brightly at Kakashi as he closes the space between them. </p>
<p>Warm lips slowly move against his, teasingly pressing against him just to pull away again as Naruto cups his face. The hands resting against his skin feel hot as Naruto nips at his bottom lip, tongue quickly following to soothe the small bite. </p>
<p>Each nip and lick sends a rush of warmth through Kakashi. He’s not sure if covering his face most of his life had left his skin overly sensitive or if it’s because it’s Naruto kissing him, but either way the blond knows exactly what he’s doing to him as he showers the Jonin’s lips with attention. </p>
<p>Fingers shift against his face and Kakashi groans into the kiss as he catches the pungent scent of cum still clinging to Naruto’s skin. Without the mask to dull his senses the whole room <em>reeks</em> of sex, like what he’d interupted earlier hadn’t been the first time Naruto had been thinking about him today. </p>
<p>He really wishes he knew where exactly Naruto had tossed the bottle of lube, so he could hurry up and give him what he’d been close to begging for earlier. He’d have to stop kissing Naruto to ask though, so instead he settles for wrapping his arms around the blond and attempting to bring them flush together.</p>
<p>Naruto quickly pulls away to swat at his hands, settling back on the Jonin’s thighs, just out of their reach. “You’re not getting out of this that easily,” Naruto says, grinning down at him as his hands trail over the scarred thighs under him, “now, show me what you did on your mission, Sensei.” </p>
<p>The words have Kakashi’s dick twitching against his stomach impatiently. He should have known that Naruto wouldn’t let all his teasing slide so easily. He doesn’t seem like he’s going to budge either, so Kakashi sighs and settles back against the bed, gloved hand wrapping around his cock; biting back a surprised moan when the cool leather glides wetly across his flushed skin, slick with Naruto’s cum as it runs up and down his length. </p>
<p>“You’re pretty loud yourself, ya know.” Naruto says smugly as he leans over him, intent on getting his flak jacket unzipped so he can shove the dark fabric of Kakashi’s shirt high up on his chest, revealing how the flush on the Jonin’s cheeks spreads down to his chest.</p>
<p>The intense look in the teen’s eyes as they rake over him has Kakashi cursing as his dick throbs urgently, eyes shut tight as he tries to stop himself from bucking up into his own hand. A sudden weight on his hips makes the decision for him though, and when he looks down there's warm hands resting lowly on his hips as Naruto smirks at him. </p>
<p>“Are you imagining fucking me, Sensei?” Naruto asks and the words sound dangerous as he leans into his hands, pressing his hips into the mattress. “Or is it the other way around?” </p>
<p>The words throw Kakashi off balance. He hadn’t considered it before, but now that Naruto’s hands are firm and heavy against him, he can't stop thinking about it. Naruto presses closer, already hard again; erection hot against Kakashi’s skin as he shifts so it brushes against his inner thigh. </p>
<p>“You’re blushing.” Naruto says teasingly, as he continues to lightly rut against the Jonin’s skin.</p>
<p><em>“Naruto.”</em> Kakashi practically growls, not trusting the devious look in the blond’s eyes. However, the effects ruined when it’s followed by a moan as his hips attempt to jerk into his hand, and he’s held prone instead.</p>
<p>“I thought about this while you were gone too.” Naruto says voice low, using one hand to balance himself as he leans in closer; keeping the other firmly on the Jonin’s hip. “And how <em>good</em> you look under me like this.”</p>
<p>Lips brush his ear as Naruto starts to whisper in it he’s actually fucking him. Kakashi only has a moment to distantly wonder exactly when the tables had turned on him like this, before he’s lost in the fantasy Naruto’s creating as he tells him how good he feels around his cock, and groans into his neck. </p>
<p>The nonstop praise has him feeling lightheaded as Naruto’s lips move down his neck and Kakashi’s hand on himself speeds up. With how much time the teen put into practicing lines for his sexy jutsu, the convincing delivery of the words doesn’t surprise Kakashi. It also doesn't stop how they have heat pooling in his gut, as he fills in the blanks behind closed eyelids and pictures the blond inside him. </p>
<p>The next time Naruto pants out his name, there’s a desperate edge to it that has Kakashi glancing down, just now noticing the absence of the hand on his hip and how it’s pumping Naruto’s cock instead. </p>
<p>“Naruto, come here.” Kakashi pants, sounding wrecked as he tugs the blond closer. </p>
<p>The teen lets him rearrange them this time, groaning as gloved hands pull them almost flush against one another. Naruto moans into his neck when Kakashi wraps a pale hand around them both, hips automatically jerking into the tight grip. The slick feeling of their cocks sliding against one another has them both gasping as Naruto repeats the motion, desperate for friction as he mindlessly fucks into Kakashi’s hand.</p>
<p>It’s not what he’d had in mind but Kakashi finds himself scrambling to get his other hand around them both, creating a tighter channel for Naruto to thrust into. </p>
<p><em>“Fuck, Kakashi.”</em> Naruto groans, burying his face in the Jonin’s shoulder as he shifts slightly so the next time he pistons his hips forward through Kakashi’s hands, the heads of their cocks slide slickly against each other. The new angle has Kakashi cursing, head thrown back against the mattress as Naruto pants hotly against his skin.</p>
<p>Kakashi barely has time to register the feeling of teeth against his skin before there’s a bright pain in his shoulder as Naruto bites down into it to stop himself from shouting; hot ropes of cum coating Kakashi’s stomach and hands as the blond continues to fuck into them with an obscene wet sound. The feeling of his cock pulsing against his as Naruto mouths at the dull stinging in his shoulder sends him over the edge. Unable to stop how loudly he moans out Naruto’s name with his hands still gripping their cocks as Naruto fucks him through the waves of his orgasm. </p>
<p>“I missed you.” Naruto huffs as he collapses against him, nuzzling into Kakashi’s abused shoulder.</p>
<p><em>“Clearly.”</em> Kakashi chuckles dryly, laughter shaking the blond still on top of him.  </p>
<p>Naruto pulls away and looks like he’s trying to glare at him for the dismissive response, but the way the blond scoots down so he can rest his chin on Kakashi’s chest makes it look more like a pout than anything. “Idiot, I missed more than your dick, ya know.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I missed you too,” Kakashi sighs, looking fondly into deep blue eyes, “and your dick.” He adds playfully as he trails his hands down the teen’s sides. </p>
<p>“H-hey! Quit it, you said you were gonna cook dinner, remember? I’ve been eating cup ramen for weeks, I want real food.” Naruto says sternly, quickly untangling himself from the other man before Kakashi’s wandering hands can convince him otherwise. “What’d you buy?” He asks curiously, hopping off the bed and padding over to the bag on the floor</p>
<p>“Mn, you know you could try cooking for yourself while I’m gone.” Kakashi drawls, sitting up on his elbows to get a better look as Naruto bends over to inspect the groceries.</p>
<p>“Yeah, like I’d ever hear the end of it if I burnt my apartment down while you were gone.”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess if that happened you’d just have to move in with me—“  Kakashi starts, but there’s a determination in Naruto’s eyes as the teen whips around to face him that has him immediately backpedaling. “Please don’t burn your apartment down. You can move in whenever you want, besides my place has thicker walls.” He adds teasingly.</p>
<p>Kakashi expects the teen to get flustered at the reminder, but feels his own face flush instead as blue eyes slowly rake over him and the corners of Naruto's smile curl up mischievously. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Good.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really wanted Naruto to get the final word in this one since I normally end on a Kakashi one liner ahaha </p>
<p>Let me know what y'all think! Comments/Feedback is really appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>